Ryoma Nagare
Ryoma Nagare (流竜馬 Nagare Ryōma?) is the protagonist and main pilot in the Getter Robo franchise. He is a hot-blooded youth in high school. He pilots the Getter-1, Getter Dragon, and Shin Getter-1 in the manga and anime. He is voiced by Akira Kamiya in the original Getter Robo anime TV series, as well as its sequel Getter Robo G, while in Getter Robo Armageddon, Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, and New Getter Robo, he is voiced by Hideo Ishikawa. Ryoma is heavily featured in the Super Robot Wars games, mostly in his anime series incarnation. He also appears in Another Century Episode 3 game for the PS2 in his Getter Robo Armageddon version.Fictional character biography:In the manga, Ryoma (called "Ryou" for short in the Manga and TV anime) is an aggressive and short tempered martial artist who crashes a martial arts tournament, then challenges and quickly knocks out most of the students with his more brutal martial arts style. His abilities and durability catch the attention of Professor Saotome, who is looking for suitable pilot candidates for the Getter Machines. To further test Ryoma's abilities, Saotome hires three highly skilled assassins to hunt down and try to kill Ryoma. Ryoma manages to defeat them while trying to resist the effects of a highly potent tranquilizer shot into him by one of Satome's assistants, before finally being rendered unconscious by a combination of fatigue, the tranquilizer, and Saotome humorously tapping Ryoma on his head with one of his wooden sandals. Ryoma wakes up at the Saotome Research Lab, where he is told that the fight before was a test to determine whether or not he had the exceptional capabilities required to handle the Getter Robo, and is given the offer to be one of its pilots. He is made the pilot of Getter Eagle/Getter 1In the TV Anime, Ryoma is much less aggressive than his manga counterpart. He goes to high school with Musashi, Hayato, and Michiru. He travels to the Satome Research Institute on the day the Prototype Getter Robo is being tested. He witnesses the death of the Prototype Getter Robo team including the son of Professor Saotome at the hands of the Evil Dinosaur Empire. He enlists the aid of Musashi Tomoe and Hayato Jin in order to pilot the real Getter Robo. Ryoma piloting the Getter-1 is key to battling the Dinosaur Empire. Ryoma and his friends fight the Dinosaur Empire until the final battle in which Musahi gives his life to defeat them.Even after the defeat of the Dinosaur Empire, a new threat arises in the form of the Clan of the 100 Demons. The remaining members of the Getter Robo team get Benkei Kuruma to pilot the last jet of the Getter Robo G. Ryoma pilots the Getter Dragon in the second series.In the 1998 OVA series Getter Robo Armageddon, Ryoma was framed for the murder of Dr. Saotome. After a resurrected Dr. Saotome threatens to destroy the world, he is released from jail to commit the very murder he was accused of. Ryoma holds a grudge with Hayato; who not only committed the murder of Saotome, he also testified against him. After failing to stop a nuclear attack on Shin Dragon, he vanishes from Earth. He reappears 13 years later in an abandoned base located on the Moon. He rejoins the fight against The Invaders piloting a customized Getter, the Black Getter.Ryoma appears as a supporting characters in Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo. Mentally scarred after being tortured by the Dinosaur Empire and the death of Musashi, he quits the Getter Team and wanders Japan as a martial artist. He returns and helps the New Getter Team when the Dinosaurs Empire attempts to destroy Shin Getter Robo. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Heroes